I'll Help You Forget
by Missfleurdelune
Summary: "Je veux juste me sentir vivant, Tommy, une dernière fois avant que tout s'enchaîne..." Newt révèle la vérité à Thomas, et Thomas ne peut le concevoir. "Laisse-moi t'aider. À oublier." Slash. Three-Shot.(SPOILERS TDC)
1. Let me

_Hello! Me revoilà pour un OS Newtmas... Après avoir vu The Death Cure au cinéma, j'ai été profondément marquée, je l'avoue. Il fallait à tout pris que j'écrive une fic, et un passage en particulier m'a inspiré. Je crois que c'est une des premières fois où un film me captive plus que le roman duquel il est adapté. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire! Cette fic sera en trois chapitres._

 _Pairing: Newtmas_

 _Raiting_ _: M, pour slash, mention de suicide, traumatisme_ _  
_

 _Style: Hurt/Comfort, Drame, Romance_

 _Univers:_ _Le Labyrinthe 3: Le remède mortel (film)_

 _Disclaimer:_ _L'univers, l'intrigue et les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à James Dashner, et le scénario du film à Wes Ball. Je les remerçie pour leur travail, et pour nous transporter à chaque roman, chaque film._

* * *

 ** _I'll Help you Forget  
_**

 ** _Chapitre 1: Let me_**

- _Alors, c'est quoi le plan?_

Ce fut Jorge qui parla le premier, alors que Thomas et Gally venaient de rentrer de leur expédition dans la dernière ville, et qu'ils hésitaient tous deux à prendre la parole avant l'autre. Autour de la table de fortune sur laquelle les plans de la ville, tracés à main levée sur d'immenses feuilles tachées et usées par la poussière, étaient posés, Jorge, Brenda, les deux garçons, Frypan et Newt s'étaient réunis prestement. La pièce qui leur servait de lieu de réunion était sombre, et l'éclairage de fortune, donnant au lieu une allure étrange, tamisé.

Gally répondit finalement à Jorge.

\- _Le bâtiment des laboratoires de WICKED est le mieux gardé de la ville. Si on veut s'y introduire, il va falloir jouer rusé. Trouver un moyen qui tient la route, et prévoir des plans de secours. Ces gars là, qui gardent les entrées, ils sont entraînés au moindre débordement._

 _\- Teresa._

Tous les visages se retournèrent vers Thomas lorsque ce dernier prit la parole.

 _\- Quoi?_ lui répondit Frypan _._

 _\- Notre moyen pour entrer, c'est Teresa. Elle est là bas, je l'ai vue. Si on parviens à…_

 _\- C'est une blague?_

Ce fut la voix amère de Newt, debout à côté de Thomas, qui s'éleva pour couper le brun.

 _\- Après ce qu'elle nous as fait, tu veux encore lui faire confiance?_

A mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était tourné vers Thomas, et rapproché de lui.

 _\- Newt, c'est…_

 _\- Non! Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'elle nous a fait, tu as déjà oublié?_

L'aigreur contenue dans ce mot les fit tous sursauter.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui te prend, Newt?_

 _\- Tu veux retourner voir ta petite copine, en fait, c'est ça ton vrai but? Sauver Minho, ça passe seulement après!_

À chaque mot, empreint d'une fureur nouvelle, qu'aucun de ses amis ne lui connaissait, Newt s'avançait encore, forçant Thomas à reculer de plus en plus contre le mur.

 _\- Tu tiens encore à elle, c'est ça?_

 _\- Ça n'a rien…_ balbutia Thomas, avant d'être coupé de nouveau par Newt, qui cette fois lui cria:

 _\- Ne me mens pas!_

Et il ponctua ses mots, crachés au visage du brun, en le poussant violemment contre le mur. Le dos de Thomas heurta avec force le béton, et Brenda posa sa main sur sa bouche, déstabilisée, tandis que Frypan, et même Gally eurent un mouvement de recul. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot.

Le visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Thomas, Newt le fixait avec animosité, ses pupilles dilatées par l'adrénaline de l'instant, et leurs deux souffles lourds. Sans un mot. Puis, petit à petit, le blond sembla revenir à lui, et il se décolla de Thomas, le visage perdu.

 _\- Je… je suis désolé…_

Puis il se tourna vers les autres, qui le fixaient avec incompréhension.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, pardon…_

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Thomas, puis recula, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Thomas resta là hébété, ne sachant que penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler, de l'attitude de son ami. Son cœur était serré, et ses yeux passaient d'un visage à l'autre.

 _\- Thomas… ça va?_ tenta Brenda d'une petite voix.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, un peu trop brusquement peut être, et lui répondit:

 _\- Je vais… aller voir ce qu'il a._

* * *

Thomas retrouva Newt là où il s'y attendait. Le blond était assis sur le bord du toit du bâtiment dans lequel Gally et son groupe de résistants avaient élu domicile. Le ciel au dessus d'eux était d'un bleu pâle, mais sans nuages, et il y avait quelque chose de singulier dans le calme qui les entourait.

Thomas s'approcha de son ami en silence, un pli soucieux barrant ses sourcils. Lorsqu'il fut dans son dos, n'obtenant toujours aucune réaction du blond dont le regard restait désespéramment fixé sur la muraille se dressant devant eux, il finit par souffler, hésitant:

 _-Newt..?_

Le blond ne se retourna toujours pas, mais répondit d'une voix brisée:

 _-Je suis désolé Tommy, pour ce qu'il vient de se passer…_

Thomas s'avança encore, et s'agenouilla non loin de Newt, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, un instant, avant de reporter ses yeux sur l'immense mur. Lorsque la voix du blond s'éleva de nouveau, elle était basse, presque sombre:

 _\- Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais raconté ce qui était arrivé à ma jambe._

Il sembla hésiter un instant, et ses yeux voyagèrent vers le sol en contrebas -Thomas se demanda pourquoi il choisissait d'aborder un tel sujet maintenant-, mais il reprit:

 _\- À l'époque du Labyrinthe. Je venais d'arriver, de sortir de la Boîte, comme tous les autres. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, qui j'étais, comme chacun de nous est passé par là. Moi non plus je n'ai pas réussi à m'y faire. Et… même si tous mes souvenirs avaient disparus, j'avais la sensation qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je me sentais vide, Tommy. Et ça me rendait fou. Alors, un matin, je me suis levé plus tôt que tous les autres, et je suis allé dans le labyrinthe. J'ai… cherché le plus haut mur que je pouvais trouver, puis j'ai grimpé, jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Et j'ai sauté._

 _\- Newt…_

 _\- Laisse-moi finir. Évidemment, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'attendais. Je me suis emmêlé dans le lierre qui poussait contre les murs, et ma jambe s'est cassé à pas moins de trois endroits différents. Mais quand je suis tombé au sol, j'ai quand même cru que c'était fini. Que j'avais… réussi en fin de compte -je ne sais pas vraiment si je cherchais à en finir, où juste à combler le vide, à ressentir quelque chose. Mais quelques instants après, Minho m'a trouvé, et il m'a ramené au bloc, sans dire à personne ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Et je crois que la douleur, Tommy, pendant le temps de ma convalescence, m'a servi de leçon. Ce qui est ironique, c'est que j'en ai gardé un souvenir permanent, mais que la sensation de vide a persisté._

Newt marqua une pause, pour lever les yeux vers le ciel, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur ses propres genoux.

 _\- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans le Labyrinthe. Toi, le nouveau qui n'arrivait pas à fermer sa gueule, et qui ne causait que des ennuis au Bloc. Mais qui nous as apporté un nouvel espoir, et grâce à qui on s'est évadés. Quand tu es arrivé, le vide à disparu._

Les mots de Newt attristèrent Thomas autant qu'ils le frappèrent de plein fouet, comme si soudain, à travers ces paroles, il lui avait redonné un semblant d'espoir, vif et singulier, au fond de lui. Le blond se retourna alors vers lui, et repris la parole:

 _\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je… je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de le cacher.._

Newt ponctua sa phrase en relevant la manche de son t-shirt, dévoilant les stries noires se propageant sur son bras, sous sa peau, dans ses veines. On aurait presque dit que le virus se mouvait sous sa peau, et qu'il prenait avec lui chaque trace d'humanité pour l'embarquer dans ses ténèbres. Thomas se figea, et ses yeux se voilèrent.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps, Newt?_

 _\- Ça n'a pas d'importance._

 _\- Si! Si, ça en a. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? On aurait pu trouver une solution, le sérum…_

 _\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me voix comme un malade,_ le coupa Newt.

Autour d'eux, les bruits leurs parvenaient étouffés, irréels, et l'air était étonnement froid.

 _\- Je suis peut être atteint, et non pas immunisé comme vous, mais je veux aller jusqu'au bout pour sortir Minho de là. De ses enfoirés du WICKED._

La voix de Newt avait flanché, plus aussi droite qu'avant. Thomas le fixa sans un mot, plantant ses yeux dans le noir de ceux du blond.

 _\- Mais je sais que ça ne sera plus comme avant…_

 _\- Dis pas ça, Newt…._

Thomas avait amorcé un mouvement pour s'approcher de son ami, mais celui-ci recula.

 _\- Ça me tue Thomas! Je vois très bien ce que je suis en train de de venir, et ça me tue. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure en bas, ce n'est pas moi… je ne suis pas comme ça, et je ne maîtrise plus ce qu'il se passe…_

Newt avait haussé le ton, la colère et le désespoir inscrit dans ses yeux, sur son visage. Il se détourna de Thomas, incapable de lui dire tout ça droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Il y a tout… tout qui m'échappe. J'ai l'impression que plus les jours passent, plus je suis en train de ressembler à un de ces fondus de la Terre Brûlée. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que la vie est en train de me quitter petit à petit, et…_

Sa voix se brisa, et Thomas sentit lui aussi que quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de lui. Newt se retourna de nouveau, et l'abattement qui se lisait sur son visage fit se serrer le cœur de Thomas, impuissant. L'air semblait avoir quitté la gorge du brun, qui ne parvenait à prononcer le moindre mot. Il y a tant de chose à cet instant qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, et même lui hurler tant la colère pulsait dans ses veines, non pas contre Newt, mais contre ce qui lui semblait être le monde tout entier, pour être en train de lui enlever son ami, tout semblant d'espoir qu'il pouvait encore posséder.. Mais il ne parvenait à formuler aucune de ces paroles. Ce fût Newt qui brisa de nouveau le silence, pour murmurer:

 _\- Je sais que dès ce soir, tout va s'enchaîner très vite, et que si ça se trouve, on ne reviendra même pas vivant de ce plan. Mais... je veux juste me sentir vivant Tommy...une dernière fois._

 _\- Newt…_

Ce dernier fit volte face une nouvelle fois, et se rapprocha du bord du toit où il se trouvait lorsque Thomas l'avait rejoins. Debout, cette fois.

 _\- Et parfois…_ Newt sembla se perdre une seconde dans ses pensées _. Tu sais cette sensation d'adrénaline qui envahit ton corps juste avant de faire quelque chose d'insensé, juste avant d'être confronté au danger? Parfois je me dis que c'est peut être ça, qui me ferait me sentir vivant. Réellement. Rien d'autre que l'air, et cette foutue adrénaline qui m'habiterait une dernière fois, plus intense que jamais. Peut être que cette fois, je ne me louperai pas._

Lorsque Thomas compris réellement où Newt voulait en venir, son cœur s'accéléra.

- _Non…_

Newt fit de nouveau un pas en avant sourd aux mots de Thomas, aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Encore un pas, et il se jetterai dans le vide.

 _\- Non, non! Newt!_

Et alors que le blond amorçait un nouveau mouvement, Thomas se précipita en avant et le saisit par le bras au dernier moment, le jetant sur le sol et tombant sur lui à la renverse, murmurant une dernière fois «Non» avec douleur. Et la chute se transforma en étreinte lorsque le soulagement d'avoir échappé au pire envahit Thomas comme une vague soudaine.

 _\- Tommy…_

 _\- Non… Ne fait plus jamais ça. Je…_

Thomas ferma les yeux, et, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse, son front se posa contre celui du blond, et ses mains saisirent son visage. Newt retint son souffle sous lui, les yeux clos lui aussi, et ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent aux avant bras du brun. Le temps se figea, soudain.

 _\- Newt, je… je ne te laisserai pas, d'accord?_

Thomas ne savait pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire, mais les mots franchirent ses lèvres tous seuls, et ils semblèrent justes à cet instant. Ils résonnèrent dans l'air qui les entouraient, passèrent la barrière de sa gorge auparavant serrée d'angoisse. Et dans sa lancée, il continua, comme s'il parvenait soudain à lui souffler toutes les paroles qui étaient restées bloquées dans sa gorge, où du moins une partie, depuis le récit du blond, et depuis même la Terre Brûlée, depuis qu'il avait vu pour la première fois les nuages qui s'étaient mis à hanter le regard de Newt, constamment:

 _\- Laisse-moi… laisse-moi t'aider. À te sentir vivant. Je…_

Il reprit son souffle, un instant, avant de poursuivre:

 _\- Je ferais ce que tu veux. Je te ferai oublier tout ça… au moins quelques instants. Je t'en prie Newt, laisse-moi…_

 _\- Thomas…_

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec désespoir, et une ferveur, une tendresse démesurées. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait lequel des deux avait amorcé le mouvement le premier, mais ce fut comme s'ils s'étaient retenus depuis toujours, et que rien d'autre ne semblait plus évident, ou plus juste, que _ça_ , maintenant. Thomas l'embrassa comme s'il pouvait faire passer toute sa peine, tout son attachement, et toutes ses promesses insensées mais auxquelles il fallait définitivement qu'il se raccroche dans ce baiser. Et Newt y répondit avec tout autant d'ardeur, s'y abandonnant tout entier.

Les mains de Thomas tenaient le visage du blond, dont les joues étaient humides, avec une douceur qui détonnait dans la violence qui les entourait presque constamment , -il leur semblait ne connaître rien d'autre depuis une éternité. C'était comme s'ils avaient oublié depuis trop longtemps – où peut être jamais connu?- cette façon de s'abandonner, et d'apaiser leur douleur, et qu'ils la redécouvraient soudain, alors que c'était pourtant la première fois. Les lèvres de Thomas caressaient celles de Newt encore et encore, et dans chaque effleurement, il lui redisait en silence «laisse moi te faire oublier», et «oublie avec moi».

Et lorsqu'ils semblèrent reprendre conscience de ce qui les entourait, de l'heure qui passait, il se détachèrent petit à petit, les lèvres rougies et la peau brûlante, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, parce que tout était évident, maintenant. Ça l'avait toujours été, en quelque sorte, mais sous couvert de non-dits. Et là, entre leurs corps pressés contre le sol, ce n'était plus discutable, c'était simplement… _juste._ Salvateur.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, leurs souffles se mélangeant encore, avant que Thomas finisse par se relever à contre cœur, et offrir une main à Newt pour qu'il en fasse de même. Et les mains du brun se saisirent de nouveau du visage de son ami, ses yeux encore embués, et il l'embrassa encore une fois, avant de lui murmurer:

 _\- Ce soir. Ce soir, avant qu'on parte pour la ville, quand tout le monde sera encore au repas… rejoins-moi, derrière leur salle des cartes._

Newt acquiesça du regard.

* * *

 _Fin du Premier Chapitre. Un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou vos remarques et suggestions, me ferait très plaisir!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite ;)_

 _Missfleurdelune_


	2. So many things

_Hello! Me revoilà pour le second chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps à le poster, mais j'ai été submergée par les révisions... En ésperant qu'il vous plaira! Merci à tous pour vos reviews sur les précédent chapitre!_

 _Warning : Rating M. Ce chapitre continent une scène explicite (lemon) entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Non amateurs du yaoi, passez votre chemin..._

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

 **Komory:** Merciiiiii! Ton review m'a vraiment touchée! Je me suis dis que c'était important d'en savoir plus sur le passé de Newt et ses sentiments, surtout que c'est une scène qui a été coupée au montage du film. Ce chapitre est d'avantage du point de vue de Newt, je pense que ça te plaira si le côté émotionnel t'a plu... ;) bisouuus

 **Yumika** : Merci à toi pour ton review! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant :)

 **Aurore:** Merci! Je suis ravie que ca t'ai plu. Et oui, la suite est bien ce que tu penses... ;)

 **Hello:** Hahaha, merci pour ton review ^^ Voici enfin la suite, en espérant qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! :)

 _Place au chapitre! ;)  
_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2: So many things_**

\- _Quelqu'un sait où est Thomas?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit Frypan _. J'allais poser la même question_.

Gally avait été surpris, en retrouvant les autres dans la pièce commune, de ne pas y voir le brun. Tous étaient assis en attendant le repas, certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres bavardaient à voix basse. Il régnait une ambiance assez étrange dans la grande pièce qui servait de salle commune, comme si tout le monde était sans arrêt sur le qui-vive; une certaine inquiétude se lisait dans la position, l'attitude des personnes présentes. Même Gally, lui-même se tenait raide, prêt à se lever. Mais il était néanmoins visible que tous profitaient de ce qui semblait être un des derniers moments de repos, le calme avant la tempête, en quelque sorte.

Newt était assis dans un vieux fauteuil les bras croisés, muré dans un silence persistant, et les yeux rivés au sol. Personne n'avait osé lui demander ce qu'il se passait, depuis qu'il était redescendu avec Thomas, et durant le reste de la journée. Enfin si, Jorge, ponctuant sa question d'un «Hermano» amical, mais il n'avait pas obtenu d'autre réponse qu'un faible sourire, que Newt lui offrit simplement pour apaiser ses soupçons. Plus les heures passaient, plus son état oscillant entre la perplexité, la préoccupation et autre chose d'étrange était devenu visible.

À vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dans la tête de Newt. Thomas. Il réentendait ses paroles en boucle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de les ressasser, et implacablement les mots «ce soir.» et «rejoins-moi» s'insinuaient en lui comme les flammes d'un feu qui ne voulait cesser de brûler, et qui s'accroissaient d'heures en heures. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir lutter contre cette sensation. Ce qui était quelque peu ironique, pour un mec comme lui atteint de la Braise. Mais là, ça l'obsédait. Rien que l'idée de la voix de Thomas, l'obsédait. Sans qu'il ne puisse retenir ses pensées. Et ces pensées envers Thomas partaient dans tous les sens. Il avait essayé de s'imaginer le moment où il rejoindrai le brun – parce qu'il savait qu'il le ferai, ce n'étais même pas une question-, mais les idées qui traversaient alors son esprit l'avaient rendu fou; autant d'angoisse que d'envie.

\- _Laissez, les gars, il doit vouloir se reposer avant qu'on parte ce soir_ , leur répondit Brenda d'une voix lasse.

 _\- Ouais, sûrement._

Newt, toujours silencieux, resta encore un instant les yeux dans le vide, ses pensées divaguant encore et encore. Il ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension, autant que l'impatience, de s'insinuer en lui. Même si les paroles de Thomas et leur sens, étaient évidentes, il ne savait réellement ce qui allait se passer, lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveau l'un en face de l'autre, face au poids que pouvaient avoir certaines paroles, et si près du moment où tout s'enchaînerait si vite, une fois dans la ville. À si peu de temps de la violence, du danger. Livrés à la douleur qui vibraient en eux, à tenter de la faire disparaître, de s'abandonner aux sensations, chercher la tendresse et l'oubli. Parce que c'était ça, un putain de déluge de sensations, et l'impression de respirer à nouveau, bien qu'au bord du gouffre.

Newt finit par relever la tête, et se leva brusquement, en soufflant au groupe:

\- _Je pense que moi aussi, je vais aller me reposer_.

* * *

Les pas de Newt semblaient étrangement résonner sur le sol du bâtiment, dans le couloir sombre. Ou c'était simplement lui, qui était tendu au point de relever chaque bruit, chaque écho. Il n'arrivait pas à mesurer ses pas, ce même s'il l'aurait réellement voulu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait… mais il y avait une chose qui vibrait en lui, et qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, autant que cela pouvait paradoxalement apaiser la douleur qui avait pris place dans sa chair depuis trop longtemps, et qui irradiait trop rapidement.

« _Derrière leur salle des cartes»._

Newt repensa au terme que Thomas avait utilisé, et il fut ramené un instant au Labyrinthe. C'était un automatisme, d'employer des mots qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser _là bas,_ puisque finalement c'était la première chose qu'ils se rappelaient avoir connu. Ça leur était resté, incontestablement, même si ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

C'était aussi étrange de se retrouver dans les ruines de ce qui avait été une ville, dans de véritables bâtiments, et si près d'une ville qu'ils savaient moderne et intacte au milieu de la terreur du monde, après être restés si longtemps sur la Terre Brûlée, puis n'avoir connu que les tentes du Bras Droit, dans les montagnes. Il avait presque oublié l'impression d'étouffer que pouvaient conférer des murs comme ceux-ci, même s'ils étaient loin d'être aussi hauts que ceux du Labyrinthe. Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'un des murs de béton, il aperçu le lieu où ils s'étaient réunis la veille au retour de Gally et Thomas de la Ville. Où il avait failli s'en prendre au brun, sous un accès de folie. Il ralenti subitement. Et si… Et s'il perdait une nouvelle fois le contrôle de lui même? S'il faisait du mal à Thomas?

Non. Non, il ne le pourrai jamais. Et Thomas lui avait promis… de lui faire oublier tout ça. Ses mots n'avaient pas quitté Newt une seule seconde.

Il se remit à avancer, et entra dans la salle, vide à cette heure-ci, comme le reste des couloirs qu'il avait traversé, puis contourna la grande table pour pénétrer dans une petite pièce presque cachée, et qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué si Thomas ne lui en avait pas dévoilé l'existence. Juste derrière les caisses entreposées dans un coin, et dont la porte n'était qu'un épais rideau empli de poussière d'une autre époque.

La pièce était sombre, lorsqu'il poussa le lourd tissus pour y entrer. Seulement meublée d'un matelas, posé au sol, et dont la seule lumière provenait de la lampe à huile qui brûlait dans un coin, et de la lune qui filtrait à travers les carreaux sales et cassés d'une fenêtre. Devant laquelle se tenait Thomas, immobile, le regard rivé au peu de ciel visible.

\- _Tommy_? Tenta Newt d'une voix contenue, qui sembla trop forte dans le vide et le silence de l'endroit.

Le brun se retourna immédiatement, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond, hésitants. Les siens étaient sombres, et brillants en même temps, d'une lueur mêlant appréhension et… désir?

- _Tu es venu._

 _\- Bien sûr que oui_ , répondit Newt

Leurs yeux étaient accrochés à ceux de l'autre, ne parvenant à les lâcher. Il y avait tellement de non-dits, entre eux, de choses qui avaient désespéramment envie d'être dites, _montrées._ Et à l'intérieur de chacun d'eux vibrait la sensation qu'ils n'auraient jamais le temps, qu'il y avait _trop de choses._

 _\- Comment tu as su que cette pièce existait?_ continua Newt. La question paraissait ridicule, au vu de la situation.

 _\- J'ai du mal à dormir, depuis qu'on est arrivés… il y a deux jours, je l'ai découverte en errant dans les bâtiments en pleine nuit._

En parlant, il s'était avancé, et de ce fait, rapproché de Newt. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en avant, à son tour. L'atmosphère prit soudain une ambiance plus lourde.

 _\- Newt, je… je pensais chaque chose que j'ai dite._

Thomas s'avança encore, et saisit doucement le bras de Newt, pour le faire reculer contre l'un des murs. Son dos rencontra la surface froide, et le brun se rapprocha d'avantage de lui, pour ne plus être qu'à quelque centimètres de son visage.

 _\- Dans quelques heures, on sera partis pour la ville…_ murmura Thomas _._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera. Peut être…_

 _\- Tommy, arrête,_ le coupa Newt _. Tient… tient ta promesse._

Ce fut le blond qui rapprocha son visage du sien, presque imperceptiblement. Mais leurs souffles, tièdes dans le froid ambiant, se mélangeaient maintenant. La main de Thomas qui était sur le bras de Newt remonta pour effleurer sa taille, et son autre main se posa sur le mur, à côté de la tête du blond.

\- _Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin d'oublier…_ chuchota Newt

Et Thomas s'approcha encore, en murmurant son prénom à son oreille; leurs souffles étaient lourds, et pendant un instant ils ne firent que respirer l'air de l'autre, mais d'une manière si intime, et si proches, que tout autour d'eux semblait électrique. Puis, les paupières closes, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, hésitantes, brûlantes, avant de se rejoindre enfin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenant plus.

Leur baiser fût d'abord contenu, tendre, puisqu'ils se découvraient, mais très vite, alors que la main du brun agrippait fermement la taille de Newt, ils s'embrassèrent avec plus d'ardeur, plus de langueur. Leurs lèvres glissaient contre celles de l'autre, et chacun capturait le souffle de l'autre à chaque baiser, dont la chaleur augmentait à mesure qu'ils s'intensifiaient.

La main de Thomas qui était sur la hanche du blond se crispa, froissant son t-shirt. Il agrippa le vêtement avec force, comme pour s'y raccrocher, et dans son mouvement ses doigts frôlèrent le ventre de Newt. Les deux garçons se détachèrent, presque instantanément, parce que même un _si léger_ effleurement leur semblait être une chose toute nouvelle, entre eux. Un cran nouveau.

Thomas recula d'un pas, et saisit la bordure du haut de Newt, pour le soulever avec lenteur. Le blond leva les bras pour lui permettre d'aller au bout de son geste, et ôter le vêtement. Les yeux du brun descendirent alors sur le torse pâle de Newt, dont le dos était de nouveau collé à la surface froide du mur. Thomas entreprit d'ôter lui aussi son propre t-shirt, et ce fut à son tour d'être torse nu, en face du blond. Il s'avança de nouveau, et sa main s'approcha du ventre de Newt pour l'effleurer de ses doigts, envoyant un frisson dans le corps du blond.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs pupilles assombries, et brillantes, et Thomas posa sa main complètement, sur la peau tiède du blond. Lentement, il caressa sa hanche, puis remonta vers son abdomen, et il s'approcha d'avantage de son corps pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, légères, puis sur sa mâchoire, et Newt ferma les yeux. La bouche de Thomas glissa près de l'oreille du blond, dans une caresse brûlante qui fit se serrer le bas-ventre de ce dernier, puis dans son cou, laissant une brûlure invisible, et sa main remonta sur les côtes du blond. Puis sur son buste, et son pouce caressa l'appendice de chair qui se trouvait là; Newt laissa échapper un soupir, et l'une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux courts du brun. La pièce qui semblait si froide auparavant paraissait maintenant s'être largement réchauffée. Et plus Thomas le touchait, plus leurs souffles s'alourdissaient.

Les lèvres de Thomas descendirent sur la clavicule du blond, alors que celui-ci murmurait son prénom; puis elles furent sur son épaule, alors que son pouce le caressait toujours, et bientôt se fut sa bouche qui fut à cet endroit. Il ignorait ce qui le guidait, mais en lui s'étendait au fur à mesure de sa proximité avec Newt l'envie irrépressible de toucher, et même _goûter_ chaque parcelle de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ce désir qui semblait les habiter tous deux sans limite depuis qu'ils s'étaient touchés ainsi.

Instinctivement, Thomas remonta jusqu'au cou du blond, et ses lèvres effleurèrent de nouveau sa mâchoire. D'un même geste, il saisit les hanches du blond, et mû par une envie qu'il était incapable de contenir, il fit se rencontrer leurs bassins. Tous deux gémirent au contact de l'autre, leurs pantalons serrés et déformés par le désir qui montait en eux, lorsque leurs bas-ventre se touchèrent. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient encore l'un comme l'autre habillé, la sensation nouvelle envoya une décharge dans le corps de Newt, et sa main saisit plus fermement la nuque du brun. Leurs gestes étaient lents, depuis le début, hésitants, mais l'envie ne faisait que grandir à l'intérieur d'eux, et s'ils mesuraient leurs mouvements, c'était par appréhension, certes, mais aussi par désir de savourer chaque instant qu'il leur restait avant de partir, chaque nouvelle sensation.

La main de Thomas se glissa sur la bordure du pantalon de Newt, et il se détacha de son cou pour planter ses yeux dans ceux presque noirs du blond, qui hocha la tête une fois pour lui accorder silencieusement le droit de continuer. Les mains du brun tremblaient lorsqu'il entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement, et la sensation du tissus qui quitta les jambes de Newt arracha un frisson à ce dernier.

Un dernier froissement, et Newt fut entièrement nu devant Thomas, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir son corps. Mais loin de se sentir vulnérable, Newt avait l'impression d'être habité par un désir si puissant, et si _évident,_ qu'il brûlait de l'intérieur à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que les mains de Thomas reviennent sur lui, partout à la fois. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressenti de telles choses, _pensé_ de telles choses – avec tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser, ils étaient à des lieues de se préoccuper de cela, et maintenant qu'il était là, face au brun dont les yeux le regardaient d'une manière nouvelle, rien d'autre ne lui semblait plus juste. Thomas avait toujours posé sur lui un regard différent que sur les autres blocards, comme s'il cherchait à connaître sa réaction à chacune de ses paroles, à chaque évènement, et en même temps voulait toujours s'assurer que le blond était bien _là,_ et sauf. Même si Newt était conscient de ce regard, et qu'il savait que Thomas était lui même conscient que son propre regard sur le brun était lui aussi différent, aucun des deux n'avait cherché à s'interroger sur ce qu'il y avait entre eux. - il y avait bien trop d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Et cet instant, là dans cette salle cachée aux yeux des autres, semblait presque irréel, autant que les sensations qui traversaient leurs corps ne leur avaient jamais semblé plus réelles. Newt avait l'impression que chaque seconde lui redonnait vie un peu plus, même si cela semblait être une parenthèse, et qu'il savait que bientôt ils devraient quitter cet endroit. Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

La main de Thomas vint une nouvelle fois frôler le ventre plat du blond, qui se serra encore, et son front se posa contre celui de Newt, alors que tous deux fermaient les yeux, sous l'électricité qui était devenue si palpable entre eux.

- _Newt, je… est-ce que…_

Le blond n'eut pas besoin que Thomas finisse sa phrase pour comprendre sa question.

\- _Oui. Touche-moi Thomas…_

Les doigts du brun glissèrent alors vers le bas-ventre de Newt, et s'enroulèrent finalement autour de son sexe déjà humide et pulsant sous le désir. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et sa tête se posa contre le mur. Thomas entreprit alors un lent mouvement, son souffle chaud de nouveau dans le cou du blond, dont le bassin vint instantanément à la rencontre de sa main.

Sa main se mouvait de haut en bas, et son souffle était erratique sur la peau sous ses lèvres. Newt tenta de parler, mais ses mots sortirent rauques et désordonnés:

 _\- Tommy… Laisse-moi te toucher aussi..._

Le brun se recula alors et les mains de Newt trouvèrent immédiatement le bouton de son pantalon qu'il défit avec empressement. Thomas accompagna son geste en se défaisant des vêtements devenus bien trop serrés et encombrants, et il fut lui aussi nu devant le blond. Il n'y avait à présent plus aucune barrière entre eux deux. Légère, la main de Newt se posa alors à son tour sur l'entre-jambe de Thomas, qu'il se mit à caresser comme celui-ci l'avait fait à l'instant. Bien vite, les gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres entrouvertes du brun, et il ferma les paupières, avant de se rapprocher du corps du blond. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact, et Thomas ôta alors la main de Newt pour saisir lui-même leurs deux sexes, et les caresser d'un même mouvement.

Un son rauque mourut dans la gorge du bond lorsque Thomas s'empara de ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, sans cesser ses gestes. Il ralentit cependant en les sentant tous deux approcher petit à petit du point de non-retour, et ses doigts se firent bientôt fantômes sur leurs peaux nues. Newt ouvrit les yeux, prêt à protester, mais Thomas pris sa main et l'entraîna vers le matelas posé au sol et recouvert de draps froissés, mais étonnamment propres. Avec douceur, il poussa le blond sur le lit de fortune, et se plaça au dessus de lui.

Il détailla alors son visage. Les joues de Newt étaient chaudes, ses cheveux emmêlés, et ses lèvres rouges et gonflées. Ainsi étendu sous lui, son torse se soulevant avec peine tant sous souffle était lourd, et son sexe dressé contre son ventre, il incarnait une telle volupté, et une image si désirable aux yeux de Thomas, que son entre-jambe se serra immédiatement d'anticipation et de désir. De nouveau, il fondit sur les lèvres de Newt, et son baiser fut si passionné qu'il en fut presque obscène. Leurs bas-ventre entrèrent de nouveau en contact, et les doigts de Thomas laissèrent une empreinte sur la hanche du blond.

Puis ses lèvres retournèrent sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, puis sur son buste, descendant lentement et de plus en plus; sur ses côtes, son ventre, puis encore plus bas, _si bas…_ Newt tenta alors de se redresser, mais il s'effondra sur le matelas dans un cris étranglé lorsque les lèvres brûlantes de Thomas caressèrent son sexe, puis que se fut au tour de sa langue de s'enrouler autour de l'appendice de chair.

\- _Tommy… oh mon dieu, Thomas…_

Le brun prit entièrement Newt dans sa bouche, et s'appliqua à le faire gémir en allant et venant avec ses lèvres, sa langue. Le blond s'agrippa aux cheveux de Thomas, tirant presque, ce qui fit gémir le brun contre son sexe, et se soulever alors les hanches de Newt. Encore et encore, Thomas le caressa, et les soupirs de Newt s'intensifièrent dans le silence de la pièce, troublé de bruits explicites sur ce qu'il se passait. Thomas ne savait même pas ce qui guidait ses gestes, comment il connaissait de telles choses, mais son seul désir était d'entendre Newt gémir encore et encore, de lui faire ressentir du plaisir, autant qu'il le pouvait, et de lui faire oublier le reste comme il lui avait promis sur le toit, en caressant ses lèvres des siennes, en lui murmurant des paroles étouffées alors qu'ils étaient à même le sol sous le ciel pâle. Il continuait à faire aller et venir sa bouche sur lui, laissant faire son instinct, et imaginant le blond à sa place, se délectant de ses soupirs, de sa main prise dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Thomas, si tu continues, je… je vais..._

Le concerné se détacha alors, et ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à celles de Newt sans pour autant l'embrasser, mais frôlant juste les siennes, son front posé contre le sien. Ce fut le blond qui s'avança pour capturer sa bouche avec douceur. Thomas colla de nouveau son corps à celui de Newt, son sexe toujours aussi dur contre la cuisse de celui-ci, et sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille du blond pour lui souffler:

- _Dis moi que je peux… que tu en as envie._

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, et presque incontrôlablement, il amorça un mouvement de bassin, sa main toujours agrippée à la hanche du blond, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

 _\- Newt je… mon dieu, je ferai tout ce que tu veux…_

 _\- Oui. Oui, je t'en prie…_

Rien que le fait d'entendre la supplique de Newt arracha un son rauque aux lèvres de Thomas. Dans un murmure, il souffla au blond:

 _\- Retourne-toi._

Avec un frisson, le blond obtempéra, et en une seconde il fut appuyé contre le matelas, son dos contre le corps de Thomas qui se pressa de nouveau contre lui. Au même moment où les lèvres du brun frôlèrent ses épaules, son érection appuya contre le bas de son corps, et Newt se cambra un tant soit peu, la tête penchée en avant. _Ça y est,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. L'envie que Thomas continue pulsait en lui à tel point qu'il se retenais de ne pas le supplier de le prendre là, maintenant, sans aucune préparation. Il voulait tellement le sentir en lui, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un besoin aussi impérieux puisse s'immiscer dans son corps ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une telle position, _soumis_ ainsi, lui l'ancien second du Bloc, à la merci du désir. Mais il voulait aussi garder ce moment en lui comme un souvenir presque trop utopique, alors il savait qu'il devait se retenir de supplier Thomas de ne plus attendre, et le laisser faire.

Il sentit alors les doigts du brun glisser sur sa hanche et le bas de son dos, puis plus bas, et hésiter à son entrée.

 _\- Tommy, vas-y…_

Newt ne reconnaissais pas sa propre voix, embuée par l'envie. Lorsque les doigts de Thomas se glissèrent enfin _là_ , le blond se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une plainte. La sensation était totalement nouvelle, et étrange, et la douleur se mit doucement à pulser à l'intérieur de lui.

 _\- Est- ce que ça va…?_

Le blond hocha la tête, et Thomas se mit à bouger lentement ses doigts. À chaque mouvement, la douleur qui pulsait auparavant se transformait peu à peu en une sensation plus douce, puis progressivement en plaisir, et lorsque Thomas toucha son point sensible, le gémissement qui sortit des lèvres de Newt ne fut que pure luxure. Thomas recommença à faire bouger ses doigts, et Newt gémit de nouveau, en ondulant des hanches.

\- Mon dieu… _encore_..

Thomas se plia à sa supplique, et alors qu'il toucha de nouveau le point sensible, il appuya son sexe contre Newt, en murmurant son prénom. Ce dernier agrippa le draps sur lequel il était allongé, le front posé contre le matelas, et souffla:

\- _Plus_ …

Thomas ôta alors ses doigts, et en s'aidant d'une main, se positionna à l'entrée de Newt. Il fit glisser son sexe contre lui lentement, sans pour autant entrer en lui. C'en était presque une torture, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 _\- Tu en es sûr?_

Newt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sans un mot. Les lèvres de Thomas effleurèrent son oreille, et il lui murmura d'une voix rauque:

 _\- Dis le moi…_

 _\- Prend-moi. Maintenant…_

Et dans un gémissement, Thomas se glissa à l'intérieur de lui, avec une lenteur démesurée. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, Newt laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Thomas se figea, submergé par les sensations, et laissant le temps au blond de s'habituer à lui.

 _\- Oh, Newt… tu es si…_ mon dieu...

\- _Bouges, Thomas, je t'en prie…_

Le brun amorça alors un lent vas-et-vient, et de nouveau, la douleur qui irradiait le bassin de Newt disparut peu à peu, et le plaisir vint prendre sa place, hésitant au début, puis plus téméraire. Et lorsque Thomas donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, il toucha de nouveau ce point si sensible, et Newt gémit, de concert avec Thomas.

- _Refait ça_ , lui intima dans une supplique la voix de Newt.

Thomas s'enfonça alors plus profondément en lui, et recommença, encore et encore. Newt gémissait sans aucune retenue, et les sons qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Thomas alors que celui-ci se mouvait en lui envoyaient des décharges de désir dans son sexe, douloureux tant il était dur. Le brun se pencha vers son visage, et ses lèvres embrassèrent sa nuque. Newt sentait le plaisir monter en lui de plus en plus fort, brûlant.

\- _Attend Tommy… Je… je veux te voir…_

Thomas se détacha alors doucement, et se redressa, laissant à Newt la possibilité de se tourner. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, le ventre du blond se tordit de nouveau, et Thomas fondit sur ses lèvres, pour l'embrasser encore et encore, glisser sa langue contre la sienne, mordre ses lèvres, alors que les mains de Newt étaient prises dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, son dos, griffaient presque. Thomas glissa son bras sous le corps de Newt pour relever son bassin, et il se détacha un instant de sa bouche pour regarder ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, et les jambes de Newt s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour du corps transpirant du brun. Thomas recommença ses coups de hanches, d'abords lents et contenus, puis plus profonds, plus puissants, alors que Newt lui murmurait des _oui_ et des _encore_ incontrôlés. Puis leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, au même instant qu'un des coups de reins de Thomas le fit s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui, et Newt _sut._

Il sut que ce qu'il y avait entre Thomas et lui, ce n'était pas juste du désir. C'était bien plus, _tellement plus_. Il compris que ça avait toujours été là, sous ses yeux, et qu'il ne l'avais pourtant jamais réalisé. Parce qu'il était aveugle, qu'il n'imaginait pas une telle chose possible. Il sut que Thomas, pas seulement son corps pressé contre le sien, mais tout de lui, était tout ce qu'il voulait, et que pour rien au monde, il ne pourrait se séparer de lui. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point le brun était essentiel pour lui, parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient tous quittés le Labyrinthe, mais là, à cet instant précis, ce sentiment le percuta comme une vague, d'une violence incommensurable. Et tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, ce fut murmurer le prénom de Thomas comme s'il le faisait pour la première fois. Et au vu de la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du brun, il sut que celui-ci venait de ressentir la même chose. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ce fut _ça._ Exactement ça. Une putain d'évidence.

Et avec Thomas ainsi en lui, ce déluge de sensations et d'émotions, Newt était _si proche._

Une des mains de Thomas vint alors saisir le sexe gorgé de sang du blond, et il se mit à le caresser au même rythme que ses vas-et-viens. Newt gémit longuement, et Thomas accéléra ses mouvements, en gémissant lui aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à se contrôler, et aucun d'eux n'en avait rien à faire, puisqu'en aucun cas ils ne voulaient se contrôler. Alors qu'il eu l'impression que le plaisir allait imploser en lui, Newt réalisa que ce moment était tout ce qu'ils avaient, et tout ce qu'ils auraient jamais. Puisque dans moins de deux heures, ils seraient de l'autre côté des murs, à risquer leur vie et ne pas être sûr de revenir vivants et de réussir. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et dans un dernier gémissement empreint de tant de choses, il jouit entre leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Thomas embrassa ses larmes, puis sa tempe, et vînt lui aussi dans un cri rauque, se répandant à l'intérieur de Newt. La jouissance les frappa de plein fouet, portant chacun le nom de l'autre sur ses lèvres, et ils s'écroulèrent alors que Thomas se détachait du blond, leurs lèvres scellées. Newt s'agrippait encore au brun comme s'il ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce moment se termine.

Ils finirent tout de même par se détacher, et Newt observa le visage du brun. Il ne pleurait pas, mais dans ses yeux se lisait une telle souffrance que le cœur de Newt se serra. Thomas s'allongea à ses côtés, et ils restèrent ainsi, dans la pénombre, sans prononcer la moindre parole. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, parce que l'un comme l'autre _savaient._ Et les mots étaient bien trop douloureux.

Puis, lorsque Thomas souffla qu'il était temps de se préparer à partir, et que les autres devaient les chercher, ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Et une fois de nouveau comme avant, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois d'un air entendu, et passèrent la porte de fortune pour regagner la pièce commune.

Dans moins d'une heure, ils partiraient pour la ville. Il était temps de s'équiper.

* * *

 _Et voilà! A bientôt pour le prochain et dernier chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'en serais ravie!_

 _Pleins de bisous_

 _Missfleurdelune_


	3. I'll be here

_Ca y est,voici le troisième et dernier chapitre. J'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fiction, et encore plus de savoir qu'elle vous as plu. J'espère que vous serez tout autant satisfaits de ce dénouement! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture..._

 _Warning:_ _mention de violences, traumatisme, et scène intime entre deux garçons_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3: I'll be here_**

 _-Thomas… Il faut que tu retournes au laboratoire. Ton sang… il y a quelque chose que je n'explique pas: il ne se contente pas de ralentir les effets du Virus, il le détruit. Le remède, c'est toi Thomas._ C'est toi _._

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Teresa dans les hauts-parleurs de la ville, et les lumières du grand hall dans lequel ils se trouvaient s'éteignirent subitement, avant que ne s'allume la seconde suivante les néons de secours. Comme un signal, juste pour ponctuer les mots de la jeune femme. Comme si l'atmosphère qui les entourait n'était pas déjà assez lugubre, et ne portait pas déjà assez les stigmates d'un évènement apocalyptique. Les oreilles de Thomas bourdonnaient, et le bruit des explosions, les hurlements de la foule au dehors qui s'attaquait à la ville à grand renfort de virulentes protestations, et de flammes, lui parvenaient de manière étouffée. Alors c'était ça? L'explication, la solution… le remède? Son sang… Voilà pourquoi WICKED tenait tant à réaliser leurs expériences sur lui, et pourquoi Teresa avait paru choquée d'apprendre que Brenda n'était plus malade. Il avait sauvé Brenda avec une perfusion… avec son sang, dans les montagnes. Juste après qu'elle soit attaquée par un fondu sur la Terre Brûlée, et Mary avait parlé d'un moyen de retarder la progression de la Braise grâce au sang d'un Immune. Mais son sang à lui n'avais pas seulement ralenti le virus, il l'avait détruit.

La nouvelle ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin correct parmi les idées embrouillées de Thomas. Il ne parvenait pas à le réaliser complètement. Comment était-ce possible? Comment était-ce possible que la solution ai été ainsi sous leurs mains depuis le début, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en doute le moins du monde? Et pourquoi lui, pourquoi son sang à lui? Il eu l'impression soudaine que tout s'écroulait d'avantage encore autour de lui, et qu'il ne parvenait à se rattraper à aucune prise.

 _\- Tommy…_

La voix de Newt le tira brusquement du choc qu'il éprouvait. Le blond était étendu sur le sol, les veines noires dans lesquelles se propageaient le Virus s'enroulant autour de son cou, sur ses joues. Les yeux rouges, les cheveux emmêlés, et la vision brisa une nouvelle fois Thomas. Depuis l'instant où ils avaient récupéré Minho, et fuit de la tour de WICKED, puis tenté d'échapper aux explosions en se réfugiant dans un hall désert, l'état de Newt s'était empiré de façon alarmante. Le Virus semblait se propager à une vitesse folle dans son corps, et le seul et unique but de Thomas avait alors été de mettre le blond à l'abri, coûte que coûte, mais il n'avait encore eu l'occasion d'observer réellement son visage. Et ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou de douleur.

Newt amorça un geste pour tenter de se lever, et Thomas se précipita vers lui pour l'y aider, mais sa tentative se solda par un échec et son ami s'écroula de nouveau, avec un gémissement de souffrance. La main de Thomas resta agrippée sur le t-shirt du blond, comme s'il tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose.

 _\- Tommy… je t'en prie…_

Sa voix était faible, et brisée. Thomas savait que se retrouver dans une telle situation était inévitable. Qu'un jour où l'autre, ça allait arriver. Mais pas si tôt… pas _maintenant._ Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver Minho, et qu'il fallait quitter la ville. Pas maintenant qu'il n'avait pas le sérum avec lui.

- _Ça va aller Newt, je te le promet, reste avec moi._

Il aurait tant voulu revenir aux instants un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Rester dans le silence et la protection de cette salle exiguë où ils avaient fait l'amour, Newt, _le vrai Newt,_ dans ses bras, et rester là, ne plus quitter cette pièce. Mais ils étaient à des lieues de cela. Et il n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon mourant à ses côtés était Newt. Il ne voulait pas le croire.

- _Non, Tommy, sauve-toi…_

 _\- Non, c'est hors de question._

 _\- Je t'en prie…_

Newt essaya une seconde fois de se lever, mais sans succès, et il retomba sur le sol en toussant violemment. La prise de Thomas sur son t-shirt se resserra, et une de ses mains se posa contre la joue du blond, qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'inconscience.

 _\- Newt... Newt, regarde-moi. Minho est parti chercher du sérum, avec Gally, tu t'en souviens? Il seront là d'une seconde à l'autre._

 _\- C'est trop dur Tommy… je…_

 _\- Tu as entendu Teresa? Mon sang… je pourrais te soigner, Newt, tu ne seras plus malade..._

Ce dernier poussa un râle de douleur, et ses épaules se convulsèrent. Thomas ne savait pas s'il croyait lui-même à ses propres paroles. Si une telle chose restait possible. S'il y avait encore une once d'espoir. Mais il voulait tellement y croire, il ne pouvait se résoudre un seul centième de seconde à devoir laisser Newt. À devoir le voir sombrer. À devoir vivre sans lui. C'était juste inconcevable. Et un instant il songea qui si Newt ne s'en sortait pas, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que lui, il continue à vivre. Le corps du blond se convulsa de nouveau, et il toussa violemment.

 _\- Newt!_

Ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus, ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa vision rendue floue par la douleur. Il était visible qu'il luttait pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas laisser la folie se frayer un chemin en lui, sa main enserrant le poignet du brun au dessus de lui, ses ongles déchirant son t-shirt tant ils l'agrippaient avec force. Mais chaque seconde qui passait semblait le rapprocher d'avantage de la déraison, l'affaiblir plus encore. Les yeux embués par les larmes, d'impuissance et de désespoir, Thomas caressa la joue du blond en lui murmurant:

- _Reste avec moi Newt, je t'en supplie… Je t'aime, je t'aime… reste avec moi…_

Juste avant que Newt ne sombre dans l'inconscience, la voix de Minho s'éleva derrière eux, pour hurler, au milieu du fracas et de la poussière d'une nouvelle explosion:

 _\- Thomas!_

* * *

Lorsque Newt ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment à s'habituer à la douce clarté qui l'environnait. Il cligna des paupières, une fois, deux fois, et une brise marine vient caresser son visage. Un instant, il songea qu'il devait être mort, et qu'il se trouvait dans «l'autre monde». Mais le mouvement d'un voile de tissus au dessus de lui attira son attention, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent entièrement. Il se redressa alors en position assise, et regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cabane en bois, fermée par un large morceau de tissu, légèrement secoué par le vent. Autour de lui, il y avait des compresses, des flacons transparents, et sur son bras, ce qui ressemblait à une perfusion. Il fronça les sourcils. Et soudain, tout lui revînt par vagues en mémoire: leur fuite de la tour de WICKED, les explosions dans la ville, le Virus qui envahissait peu à peu son cerveau, Thomas qui le traînait sur le sol, la douleur irradiant ses veines, la folie, et l'inconscience qui le gagnait, les paroles de Thomas, les cris. Sa main se posa, tremblante sur sa bouche, lorsque Newt compris alors: Thomas avait tenu sa promesse. Il l'avait sauvé. Il était sain et sauf. Guéri. « _Guéri.»_ Ce mot sonnait presque d'une manière irréelle.

Il reporta alors son attention sur son bras droit, et d'un geste appliqué, il ôta la perfusion qui s'insinuait sous sa peau, puis entreprit de se lever. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec hésitation, il chancela un instant, mais une fois qu'il fut debout, il eut l'impression de renaître. Il sentait à travers sa peau tiède que toute trace du Virus semblait l'avoir quitté, et que tout était redevenu comme avant chez lui, en mieux seulement. Il regarda son avant bras encore une fois. Des cicatrices y subsistaient le long de sa peau, mais c'était tout. Il songea qu'elles lui rappellerait ce qu'il avait du traverser pour en arriver là. Un souvenir de tous ceux qui avaient succombé à sa place en quelque sorte.

D'un pas mesuré, Newt s'approcha de la porte de fortune de la cabane, et poussa le voilage pour sortir au dehors.

La vision qui s'offrit à ses yeux le bouleversa. Devant lui, s'étendait la mer, à perte de vue, et des collines verdoyantes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Il tourna alors la tête sur sa droite, et la vue le saisit plus encore: des tentes, par dizaines, d'où s'échappaient de la fumée, des hommes, des enfants et des femmes discutant allègement, ou occupés à construire des planchers, des tables, où encore travaillant à remuer la terre, à préparer à manger. Stupéfait, ses pas le guidèrent d'eux même vers ce village en devenir, et il le traversa lentement, les yeux happés vers chaque nouvelle chose qu'il voyait. Comment étaient-ils parvenus en si peu de temps à se reconstruire …? Ou alors… c'était sans doute lui qui était resté endormi plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

Newt continua son avancée, jusqu'au moment où il les vit. Ses amis.

Assis autour des restes d'un feu, bavardant simplement.

Ce fut Brenda qui le vit en premier, puisque ses yeux se plantèrent dans le siens, et qu'un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les autres le remarquèrent, et ils se retournèrent. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, tous se levèrent pour se précipiter à sa rencontre. Minho, Brenda, Vince, Jorge, Gally aussi, et Frypan, qui cria:

 _\- Newt!_

Minho fut le premier à arriver devant lui, et il le prit dans ses bras, en soufflant:

 _\- Content de te revoir parmi nous, tu nous as manqué mec._

Newt lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur, puis se fut au tour de Brenda et des autres garçons de le gratifier d'une étreinte, ou d'une main sur l'épaule. Il y eut Aris aussi, et Sonya, Harriet, qui vinrent à sa rencontre.

Puis, alors que Vince s'écartait de lui, il le vit.

Thomas.

Les lèvres de Newt se fendirent d'un sourire, en réponse aux yeux empli de soulagement et de joie du brun, et ils se fixèrent sans un mot. Il y avait tant de choses dans ce regard, que le blond en fut bouleversé. A côté de lui, Frypan et Minho se lancèrent un regard complice, et Brenda sourit avec douceur. Puis, en deux larges enjambées, Thomas fut près de lui, et il le prit dans ses bras, pour ne plus le lâcher.

Naturellement, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, et ils s'embrassèrent, à la vue de tous. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, ou à cacher. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était une évidence, et toute la peur, le soulagement, et l'amour que Thomas avait gardé en lui ces dernières semaines se déversèrent dans ce baiser, alors que ses mains avaient saisi le visage du blond. Lorsqu'ils détachèrent, Newt posa son front contre celui du brun, et murmura de manière à ce que seul lui puisse l'entendre:

- _Merci._ _Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je t'aime, Thomas._

* * *

Ce soir là, autour du feu, Vince, dos à la mer et son roulis apaisant, et au ciel où s'éternisaient les dernières nuances orangées du coucher du soleil, prononça un discours en l'honneur du retour de Newt. Il inaugura la pierre, se dressant face à l'océan, en invitant tous ceux qui avaient perdu un proche à venir y inscrire son nom. Ce que chacun fit, tout au long de la soirée, chacun à son rythme. Ils levèrent leur verre à ceux qui avaient laissé leur vie dans cette bataille, et ils célébrèrent leur souvenir, rassemblés autour du feux, dans les tentes. Newt retrouva la chaleur du rire de ses amis, de l'humour de Minho, et il songea que pour rien au monde, il ne donnerai sa place.

Lorsqu'il vit Thomas, qui s'était éclipsé quelques instants auparavant, au fond d'une des tentes, assit seul, il se leva en s'excusant, pour le rejoindre. Il contourna les gens assis en groupes et discutant, Vince jouant du djembé près d'un des feux, et chemina jusqu'au fond de la grande tente, où se trouvait Thomas, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

 _\- Tu vas bien?_

Le brun planta son regard noisette dans les yeux noirs du blond et sourit.

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Tu en es sûr?_

Thomas hocha la tête, mais son hésitation n'échappa pas à Newt. Ce dernier saisit sa main, pour la prendre avec douceur dans la sienne.

 _\- Hey, Thomas, dis moi ce qu'il y a._

 _\- J'ai eu tellement peur Newt…_

Le blond le regarda sans un mot, le laissant continuer.

 _\- J'ai cru… quand Minho est arrivé cette nuit là avec le sérum, j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard. On t'a rapporté au Berg, et j'avais l'impression de tu ne respirais plus. Puis Jorge à piloté pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve cette île, là où Vince et Mary avaient prévu de nous emmener, et qu'on s'y installe. Mais chaque minute qui passait était un calvaire. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de recommencer une nouvelle vie ici si… si tu n'étais pas là, avec moi._

 _\- Mais j'y étais._

 _\- Tu étais inconscient… Dans le Berg, on t'a fait une transfusion, avec mon sang. C'est Brenda qui s'en est occupée. Comme ça l'avait sauvé elle, c'était notre seul moyen pour te sauver toi. Mais il n'y avait aucun changement. Quand on a débarqué ici, il y avait déjà des cabanes, construites il y des années sûrement, alors on t'a installé dans l'une d'elle. Et on a recommencé, pour la perfusion. Je suis resté à côté de toi, jour et nuit, jusqu'à ce que Minho me force à aller me reposer._

 _\- Tommy…_

 _\- Je ne pouvais te laisser Newt… tout ça… tout ça c'était ma faute_.

 _\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille? Je suis là maintenant, et je suis guéri. Et c'est grâce à toi._

La main de Newt serra celle du brun, pour lui faire relever les yeux. Son regard était humide, et Newt en eu le cœur brisé.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi…?_

 _\- Je me suis mis à faire des cauchemars. Toutes les nuits. Parfois je voyais encore et encore la ville exploser, où la fois où tu t'es fait attaqué sur la Terre Brûlée. D'autres fois -et c'était les pires- je te voyais devenir fou. Crier mon nom, et me supplier de te tuer. Et je me réveillai en sursaut, en criant ton nom._

 _\- Tommy.. je suis désolé…_

 _\- Tu n'y est pour rien! C'est moi qui vous ai conduit sur la Terre Brûlée, dans la ville de WICKD. C'est à cause de moi que nos amis sont morts. C'est ma faute si tu as du endurer tout ça, et…_

 _\- Tais-toi._

Le brun releva son visage vers celui de Newt, et l'interrogea du regard. Le blond continua alors, sans quitter Thomas des yeux:

 _\- Tu nous as tous sauvé, Thomas. Certains sont morts, mais ils avaient choisi de t'accompagner et de vivre tout ça. C'était leur choix, et ils savaient les risques qu'il y avait. Ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient. Moi aussi, je le savais. Et si c'était à refaire, je referai tout sans changer une virgule. Dès le moment où tu es entré dans le Labyrinthe, Tommy, j'ai su que je te suivrai n'importe où. Et ça ne changera jamais._

 _\- Newt…_

 _\- Moi aussi je ne pouvais dormir sans rêver de tout ça, et c'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Alors je serais avec toi toute les nuits, Tommy, et ce sera à mon tour d'être là pour toi._

Newt se leva, et tira sur la main de Thomas pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

\- _On est sain et saufs, maintenant, et on a une nouvelle vie à commencer. Et… tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Thomas. C'est arrivé sans que je m'y attende, mais ça a finalement toujours été là. Je veux juste être avec toi, de toutes les manières possibles, parce qu'il y a trop longtemps que l'on a pu essayer. Et je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je confierai ma vie. C'est toi, et toi seul pour qui je referai tout le chemin qui a été fait._

Ce fut Thomas qui l'embrassa le premier, comme pour sceller les paroles de Newt, et lui répondre. Les mots lui manquaient, il n'avait jamais été réellement adroit pour ça, mais il savait comment lui exprimer autrement, et il voulait le faire maintenant, revenir à cette nuit où il avait compris ce que Newt représentait pour lui.

 _\- Newt, je…_

 _\- Je sais._

Le brun serra sa main, et l'entraîna derrière la tente, jusqu'à la cabane isolée sur la colline, où Newt s'était réveillé. Ils étaient seuls maintenant, et Thomas se rendit compte à quel point il avait attendu ce moment. Ils écartèrent le voilage et pénétrèrent dans la cabane. Debout, au milieu de la pénombre de la pièce, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, et Thomas entraîna Newt sur le lit, pour s'y allonger avec lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et tout ça sonna comme une première fois, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'urgence, pas de fatalité, juste de l'amour entre eux deux. Des restes de peur, certes, de l'hésitation résultant du temps qui était passé, de ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Et c'est ce que Thomas exprima, en murmurant à Newt:

 _\- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver._

 _\- Moi aussi._

Le traumatisme des dernières semaines, la mort qui les avait frôlés de si près, et l'angoisse lancinante qui avait habité Thomas les avait marqué indéniablement, et ce n'était pas chose facile que de s'en libérer, de recommencer à s'aimer physiquement.

 _\- Mais on a tout le temps qu'il faut, Tommy, et on y arrivera ensemble. À ne plus avoir peur._

\- Je t'aime.

Et les lèvres de Thomas trouvèrent de nouveau celle du blond, d'abord lentement, doucement. Puis sa main s'accrocha à son cou, et le baiser s'intensifia, petit à petit. Ils prirent leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Les mains de Thomas glissèrent du cou du blond à son torse, puis à sa taille, et il se plaça au dessus de Newt. Ses doigts jouèrent timidement sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir s'échappe des lèvres du blond, et ses doigts se firent alors plus téméraires, plus chauds, même s'il tremblaient toujours. Sa main se posa à plat sur le ventre de Newt, dont les doigts vint à la rencontre de ce toucher brûlant, avant de venir agripper le t-shirt du brun, pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête, lentement. Leurs corps se détachèrent le temps que Thomas fasse de même avec le haut du blond, puis ils retrouvèrent les lèvres de l'autre, et la main de Thomas repris sa place sur la bas ventre de Newt.

Puis, Thomas se détacha de la bouche de Newt, et colla leur fronts, les yeux clos. Alors que leurs souffles de plus en plus alourdis se mélangeaient, Thomas fit glisser sa main le long du ventre du blond, plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur sa fermeture de son pantalon, hésitant.

 _\- Vas-y, Thomas._

Les doigts du brun détachèrent alors le bouton, et sa main se glissa avec une lenteur démesurée vers l'entre-jambe de Newt. Lorsque sa main l'effleura enfin, puis s'y referma, tous deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement.

 _\- Attend, Thomas. Ensemble…_

Newt entrepris alors de détacher aussi le pantalon du brun, et de faire glisser leurs deux vêtements pour les enlever complètement. Voilà, ils y étaient: nu l'un contre l'autre, leur peau brûlante. Et ils réalisèrent par la même occasion que rien n'avait changé du désir qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, de cette ferveur unissant leurs deux corps. Leurs érections pressées l'une contre l'autre pouvaient en témoigner. Thomas reprit alors son geste, mais ils saisit cette fois leur deux virilités. Doucement, sa main se mit à se mouvoir, et Newt se mit à soupirer sous le flot de sensations qui reprirent possession de son corps. Il les redécouvraient, et c'était meilleur encore. Leurs gémissements s'élevèrent d'avantage, et le mouvement de Thomas se fit plus rapide, plus langoureux, alors que leurs bouches se rencontraient à nouveau, et que chacun aspirait l'excitation de l'autre à travers ses lèvres. Les hanches de Newt se cambrèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, à la rencontre du bassin et de la main de Thomas, cherchant plus de contact et de friction encore, et il étouffa un soupir.

 _\- Ne te retiens pas, Newt, je veux t'entendre…_

Le blond obéit, et laissa son plaisir s'exprimer sans retenue, et le son parvint directement au sexe de Thomas, qui accéléra sa cadence, sans toutefois se montrer trop rapide. Et il suffit de quelques instants de plus, avant que Newt ne vint dans un cri rauque entre les doigts de Thomas, et que celui-ci le suive dans sa jouissance, son nom sur les lèvres.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, le visage du brun enfouit dans le cou de Newt, alors qu'ils respiraient avec peine. Puis les lèvres de Thomas se mirent à effleurer la clavicule de Newt, puis son cou où elles se posèrent avec chaleur, et le blond gémit de nouveau. Il avait besoin de plus de contact, de plus de choses. Comme si rien d'autre n'avait de sens. Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour guérir psychologiquement, pour revivre. Même si les stigmates de ce qu'ils avaient traversé étaient encore en eux, même s'il faudrait sans doute du temps pour guérir entièrement. C' _était_ tout ce qu'il leur fallait. La présence de l'autre, l'intimité de ces contacts, la connexion qu'il y avait entre eux, et toutes ces choses qui leurs échappaient peut être encore, mais qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde pour apprendre et découvrir.

 _\- Tommy… je veux que tu me fasses l'amour._

Thomas releva alors la tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux du blond, et il souffla:

 _\- Tu en es sûr?_

 _\- Si tu le veux aussi, oui. Je veux… je te veux en moi. S'il te plaît, Tommy…_

 _\- Oh, Newt…_

Thomas se perdit dans les lèvres de Newt, dans son corps et sa peau humide, dans ses gémissements et ses propres soupirs. A cet instant, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il désirait plus que cela. Ne faire qu'un avec Newt, l'aimer avec son corps. Il voulait que _leurs âmes se lient_ à nouveau, si cela avait le moindre sens. Parce qu'il lui semblait que c'était exactement ça; tout était tellement fort, tellement puissant entre eux. Alors pas à pas, il reprirent leurs marques, retrouvèrent leurs repères; pas à pas, Thomas lui fit l'amour. Et leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas plus de quelques instants où le plaisir, trop intense, les forçait à les fermer, lorsque les doigts du brun vinrent caresser Newt _là,_ ni lorsque il fut en lui, et que le blond agrippa ses épaules et entremêla ses jambes aux siennes, où lorsque son bassin se mit à bouger de plus en plus ardemment, et qu'ils finirent par atteindre la délivrance ensemble, dans une même vois, un même écho.

Et quand Newt s'endormit, son corps nu pressé contre celui du brun, rien d'autre n'étais plus juste qu'eux, et ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Que même s'il leur restait du chemin à faire, des choses à apprendre, c'était ça, sa raison d'être. Et l'un comme l'autre savait, que peut importe ce qu'il vivraient maintenant, ce que leur réservait cette nouvelle vie, ils le traverseraient ensemble.

* * *

 _End of the story... ;) Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review, j'en serais ravie!_

 _Des bisous_

 _Missfleurdelune_


End file.
